A Different Type Of Hero
by wolfelja1999
Summary: A Brother he never knew. A life that never changes. And twist and turns at every go. I own Nothing. This is however my first story so I thought I'd take a bite at it.
1. Chapter 1

October 31st 1997. A day celebrated by many, Some more so than others. The reasons differ but nonetheless they celebrate. Some use it as a day of fun and happiness, a day for tricks and treats. Some use it as a day of hunger and freedom and some take that time to mourn losses and be thankful. Why they are thankful is a strange and unordinary reason but those that celebrate this day are a strange and extraordinary people. For they are wizards and witches those of which some can only strive to dream to be and on this night a great blanket of darkness was lifted and light was allowed to shine in.

The frigid October night air had began to grow even colder as if the weather itself was aware of the events that were about to occur and the paths that they would lead two people so different but so a like. A small house that oozed warmth and comfort and the love of a family of four a house oddly devoid of anything that defined a modern household with candles lighting the home. First was a lithe beautiful women with dark ruby hair that glinted in the candle light and allowed her emerald eyes to shine against her pale skin and on her hips rested a child no more than a year old with hair that matched her own but eyes that are hazel pools matching that of the tall and strongly built man with dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses that sat just on the edge of his nose. Then there was the final member of what looked like any other. Sat on the edge of the old fashioned sofa was a boy that was young only four years at most with eyes as emerald as the mothers filled with laughter and happiness caused from youth matched with hair that was if blown through a winter wind, with skin almost unnaturally pale. This family, this strange family were clearly delighting in each other's company unaware of the cloaked figure striding the path towards the front door. The family continued to joke and play until a brisk knocking resounded through the home.

"Lily take the boys and run its him" The man whispered as he marched towards the hallway with a look of anguish on his face. " It can only be him, Peter why?" constantly muttered on his lone march. The woman, Lily took no time she grabbed the four year olds hand and shifted the weight of the young baby whilst she bolted up the stairs. "I love you Lily" followed her up the stairs. Where it was promptly followed by a bang as the man for as much as you could describe what was hid under the cloak as man would could be blasted down the door throwing the protective father clear promptly through the air to the other side of the room where he crashed in to a large bookshelf where he would lay unmoving as the cloaked figure began his journey after Lily unfazed by the destruction he had caused.

Unaware of her husbands fate Lily rushed as fast as she could to protect her children. Placing the baby in a cradle marked with hundred upon hundred of tiny symbols carved in to it whilst she grabbed up a nearby letter and wand and cast numerous spells on him, In her rush unaware of what this would cause. As she finished she pressed the letter in to the four year olds hand whispering instructions mixed with words of love. Before she could finish however the cloaked figure spirited his way in to the room.

"Stand aside girl, and I shall let you live." A shrill, and cold voice hissed from beneath the hood. "Give me the Boys and you will be unharmed, Ill even let you care for your husband undeterred" it continued. But for as much love as Lily had for her husband she would not risk her sons and was sure he would do the same as her.

" No not my baby's. please leave them, take me instead" She pleaded tears streaming down her face as she pushed the four year old behind her.

"Take me, Not my baby's please," She continued to plead with the callous figure who was undeterred in his endeavour."Please please please don't do this." she pleaded "No you can't do this" and begged " Ill do anything just not my baby's please don't do this" and bargained unbeknownst to this intruder small movements began to bring down the ancient protection protecting their home.

"Stand Aside you foolish girl, You can live just stand aside" The Figure repeated until finally as if making a decision with himself muttered " Severus will just have to find another Mud-Blood to give his affections." As if something snapped within the woman at the name she shot a burst of light at the figure which he flicked away as if it was a knat and not a mother's attempt at survial for her and her children.

"I was hoping to make this easy but never mind have it your way" The man muttered as he raised his want and throw the woman in to the far wall. Then turning to the two boy's he stared them up and down judging them before with a sharp cry of "Avada Kedavra" he sent an emerald curse at the two boys. However unknown to the occupants of the room several things happened. First as the spell bathed the two boys in its light a chunk of darkness broke of the man before splitting and latching on to either boy. Secondly the magic in play of sacrifice and runes worked against the figure as the emerald light turned upon the caster destroying the home. Thirdly when the magic hit the caster it annihilated his body and cast his soul screaming in to the darkness.

And whilst all this occurred in the few second the house began to crumple and the letter in the young dark haired boys hand glowed before he vanished away, Taking him down a path that would change the world. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**ADTOH Chapter 2**

With a sharp breath a 17 year old boy sat up with suprising speed from his postion lying in a bed with a black and red bedspread. The Boy was what many would call good-looking. He wasn't handsome nor was he ugly. With a chiseled jaw and striking emerald eyes that hold hints of humour but hid a growling darkness. His hair was spiked black with blood red at the tips that shone in the light. Where the quilt had slipped away his broad chest and stomach that while not massivly bulked was quite clearly maintained with the faint wisps of black chest hair. Whilst these features could make someone be considered handsome the light bags under his eyes and the criss cross of scars over his body gave him a dark and forboding look as if he was older than his years.

This was Hadrian "Harry" James Walker formerly Potter. When he was four years old he had been found walking the streets of Liverpool confused with no recollection of his family or anything about his relativly short life so far bar his name. After he had been found he was taken to a local orphanage where he was passed from one foster family to another some abusive, some not. At least that was before he had been taken in by the Walker's when he was 10 year's old. Dustin and Catherine Walker had been a relativly young couple when they had adopted Harry. Due to the 10 year age gap Harry had never seen them as anything more as freinds which caused many arguments and heated discussion's in the Walker household or at least it had. As a month prior they had died in a car crash after a heated discussion with Harry. Due to Harry's age he had not had to return to care but instead was left with the small flat and funds to see him comfterably through the rest of his education.

Harry looked breifly around the room preparing for the knocking at his door that had become normality until a month ago. Whilst Harry was sad at his "Parents" death he knew they would want him to "Live for Today" as they had always said. So that's what he did as he got up and prepared for yet another day at his school. Garside Grange. Harry had been enrolled shortly before the Walker adults death. Harry got up shaking his head as he climbed out of bed contemplating his mind about the dream he had. He had dream't of a red headed boy fighting a giant snake of some-kind but he had no reason why. He had never seen the boy before but felt like he should know him. Slowly he shook the thought out his head deciding to get on with the day. He moved briskly around the flat taking a quick cold shower to clear his heads and changing into his uniform bar the school jacket instead replacing it for his black leather one before leaving without breakfast. Again he thought to himself this was the 7th time he had done this recently. He blamed it on AWOL thoughts. Just as he closed the door and locked the door an elderly voice called out to him.

"How are you today Hadrian" The aged woman called from across the hallway. Harry could tell from the way she held herself that she had been waiting for him.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Denver" The chilled toned reply came quickly through Harry's lip's. "but I am running late so I would kindly talk to you later instead" Harry continued. Mrs Denver was a kindly old lady that had taken to checking up on him each morning to see how he was doing occasionally gifting him with odd packed lunch thinking he was to young to be looking out for himself.

"Make sure you do dear. You have to come round for tea some evening" She called after him as he rushed down the Stairs.

Harry didn't bother to anwser today. He knew she'd convince him to anyway so there was no point in arguing he was beginning to run late as it was. In no time at all he had made it outside to his bike. The last gift Dustin had got him before his death. A black and red 1997 Honda GL1500 Valkyrie. It had been restricted to a 125cc "offically" whilst "unoffically" he had unrestricted it for moments like this. The bike had been Dustin's for years prior to being Harry's and could occaisonally be unreliable. Harry just hoped that wasn't the case this morning. He grabbed his Helmet quickly sliding it and speeding towards Garside.

Harry's mind proved to be able to multi-task as 50% seemed to focus on the driving whilst the other 50% seemed to contemplate his life trying to figure out diffrent factors as he often did. In what felt like moments Harry had arrived. He cursed as he looked at his watch he just hoped he wasn't caught. He was 20 minutes later. He sprinted in the hall way almost to his first lesson when a cough behind him stopped him still in his tracks. Harry slowly spun round slowly hoping luck would be on his side and that it would be someone that he could manipulate. But it appeared as luck was not on his side as he came to face to face with the new owner of the school Mr Count.

"Ah ha where do you think your going boy" Mr Count's low baritone voice whispered at him with a sound of glee at Harry being caught. " If I didn't know better i'd say you were late" Yep that was definetly glee that Harry heard.

"Oh Mr Count a pleasure to see you sir I was just..." Harry began.

"Late. That what you were boy late" Mr Count cut him off. Damn, Harry thought realising that his "serpent-tongue" as it had begun to be called wouldn't help him here. " Come with me Boy" Mr Count hissed. Yep thats right, He had hissed it out. "Oh I do love the misery of young breathers" Mr Count said so quietly Harry almost second guessed himself on having to heard it. With a strong grip on his shoulder that Harry knew he couldn't break he began to be guided forcefully down the corridor towards Miss Mccauleys office. At least He could have some fun Harry thought to himself he had heard the rumours of Mr Count having a little crush on the headteacher and she was young enough that it would be fun enough to flirt with her at Mr Counts expense.

" Mr Count how can I help ..." Miss Mccauley began as soon as they arrived before catching a glimpse of Harry. "Hello Harry, let me guess late again" She continued

"Oh Miss Mccauley you wound me with your words" Harry quipped.

"Save it Harry, What was the reason this time" She replied ignoring his response. "Actually I don't want to know. This is the 5th time you've been late in the past week alone and it's only wednesday Harry"

"Would it help if I said it was because I enjoyed your company" Harry Joked with a shrug of his sholdiers as he slid in to a chair and kicking his feet on to her desk a smirk beginning to grow on his face as he felt Mr Count begin to seethe in the background.

" Do you fail to see the problem here Harry" She replied lightly pushing his foot of her desk. "You've been through a hard time recently Harry some Im hoping thats the reason your acting out so I won't suspend you" Harry whooped at joy in his head as he began to get up before being shoved back in his chair by Mr Count. It looked like he had taken offence to Harry's actions. "Whilst Im not going to suspend you I will take action. From now on you will be partnered with another student and they'll be keeping an eye on you. I think Vlad would be a good fit don't you Mr Count?" She continued her tone clear that it wouldn't be argued with. Funnily it wasn't just Harry that tried to argue it either.

"Vladdy can't do it" Mr Count before freezing under Miss Mccauley's glare. Haha Vladdy Harry thought to himself. Well what could he say he needed some joy out of it if he was going to be forced in to this. Make it clear that the discussion was finished Mr Count sped of in a sulk probably warning "Vlad" whilst he was at. Harry whilst in a simlair mood decide to stroll out with dignity rather than a stroop and headed toward's his locker before next lesson. He was late any way what diffrence would it make if he missed it now.

When the bell rang he turned to head for lesson after waiting about for a half-hour before coming faced to the dark haired brown eyed boy that was quite clearly cross with him.

"Well you must be Vladdy then" Harry chuckled out putting out a hand for him to shake. Vlad glanced at it before speaking.

"Why am I being punished for something you did or rather failed to do " Vlad responed clearly not pleased with the situation before as once they both anwsered " Your dad". This caused Harry to chuckle before he flung an arm around Vlad's shoulder's pulling him close.

Harry Chuckled he dragged Vlad down the corridor mirth clear in his eye. Vlad didn't look as pleased but allowed himself to be dragged onwards down the corridor. Harry had set himself a challenge.

"You know Vlad this could be the Start to a beautiful friendship"


	3. Chapter 3

**ADTOH Chapter 3**

 _Authors Note_

 _Hi wolfelja1999 here, 3 chapters in and remeberd to put one in. This is my first story I have written. The pairings arent set in stone and I may write a sequel after this one is finished. This is going to be a auHarry WBWLHarry and a potentially DarkHarry fic later down the line. It won't be Slash as I can't write slash myself. It could also potentially M later down the line with the occasional lemon but that is up to you guys. Now that Im Up to the show the chapters will come out more frequently with hopefully one a day but somedays it might be missed whilst somedays might get more than 1 chapter a day. Im open to Constructive critisim but no flames. So with that i own nothing otherwise I would have given both better ending. remember to favourite and follow if you like the story and leave a review Id love to hear what you all think even if its just ogady bogady. :) Lets get on with the show._

Over the next few weeks a friendship began to blossom between Vlad and Harry. Harry had taken to trying to get Vlad to brighten up whilst Vlad whilst weary kept Harry organised made sure that he wasn't late and even began to accept the companionship he missed since Stokely. Harry was blissfully igonorant of Vlad's secret believing his excuse of allergies and that he was drinking Tomato juice at lunch which Harry had scoffed out before joking on if he was going to have Pumpkin Juice next time.

Harry was happy that he was able to strike up his friendship with Vlad. They were quite simlair whilst diffrent at the same time. They were both sort of loner's before. Vlad from people thinking he was probably snobby and annoying from his father owning the school. Whilst Harry had got his from his bad boy attitude he had developed over the years. They both loved rock music and enjoyed being unique. But they had there diffrences Vlad was prone to being broody and moody on the occasionally whilst Harry was the exact opposite being easy going and cheerful. After a few weeks of their friendship Harry had convinced Vlad to come to his a gift Vlad hadn't returned. But they had grown close learning a lot about each other gaining a deep trust for each other. However Vlad didn't risk telling Harry his dark secret in fear of situation simlair to what had happened with Robin. But he told Harry about his family at least as much as he could without giving to much away.

Harry turned up a couple minutes early to get a chat in with Vlad before school even running a risk of an encounter with Mr Count who still had forgotten about his meeting with Miss Mccauley. It was whilst Harry was Blissfully unaware when knocking at the door that Vlad at that moment was currently lying in a metal coffin with locks running down it trapped in a dream.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Vlad watched as slayers hunted his sister through the forest unable to do anything but tell her to run. As she finally sped up and disappeared out of his site he woke up and sat up.

"OW!" He cried out forgetting that he had locked his coffin the night before. " I've got to stop doing that" he told himself before clicking his fingers allowing his coffin to open. As soon as it was open he sped out and sat on the chair at the end of his coffin looking at his family picture. He could just imagine Ingrids laugh before she had run them out of stokely. "Nightmare" He whispered to himself. Before walking in to the throne room to see his father already sat on his throne trying to act unsuspicious.

"Good morning _Your Highness_. I trust the _Chosen one_ slept well" His father spoke to him the slight hint of mocking in his tone.

"Just give it a rest Dad" Vlad responded. Harry was beginning to corrupt him. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"I don't care what you do during the day" Vlad could tell he was lying slightly. The Count wasn't fond of the friend he had gained in Harry. "but at night you should be hunting with me. Two vampires out looking for Blood" The Count muttered displeasure clear whilst Zoltan licked his lips in the corner.

" Im not going to turn into a bat it's disgusting, It's not natural" Vlad shivered at the mere thought. He didn't think he would ever see himself doing it.

" There is no greater feeling than soaring high above the earth, the air under your wings and the moonlight on your back" The Count insisted

"Your a flying rodent, what's fun about that" He wouldn't change his mind on this one no matter what his dad thought.

"It's not about fun, It's about training you to be Grand High Vampire" There it was the point to all his dad's arguments lately. "Next year when you come of age you need to be ready." His father always insisted he was ready. No matter how Vlad felt. He began to resign himself to another morning with his dad before The Count turned in his throne a opening the newspaper wide before he shook in shock.

"What's the matter, Coffin price's gone up" Yep Vlad had definetly been spending to much time with Harry he thought to himself. But Vlad wasn't prepared for his Dads response.

"Stokely Castle has burnt to the ground" As quick as he could Vlad ran to his dad to see the paper he was holding.

"Dracula residence Stokely castle has burnt to the ground yesterday, there are unconfirmed reports that the elder Dracula daughter Ingrid perished in the blaze" Vlad read aloud. Yes he didn't like Ingrid but she was still his sister.

"I am sorry Vor your loss" Zoltan responded.

" I loved her Zoltan, I didn't show it often, But it was the best castle I ever had"

" He was talking about Ingrid" Vlad responded angry at his fathers dismissal of Ingrids potential death.

" No I wasn't" Zoltan responed. This angered Vlad she was a pain but she had still been family. Then he rembered his dream.

" I had a dream last night. I think she was being chased by slayers" Vlad announced.

"Ive had that dream before" The Count replied and Vlad thought for a moment he cared before " It looks like our dream came true" yep theres the anger back Vlad thought.

" How can you joke about that" Vlad hissed at his father.

" She left you for dead and kept me locked in a uv cage" The Count responded Equally as angry." If the battery hadn't run out i'd be ashs as would you" He reminded Vlad. It was true. At that moment Renfield walked in clean and dressed posh before sprouting of a list of options for breakfast as he did every morning since the Mindwipe. He failed to mention to his father that he could reverse it. He like the new Renfield he didn't hurt Vlads nose and cooked edible food.

"Every morning its the same" The Count moaned.

" I can't undo the mindwipe" Vlad lied. Spending so much time with Harry had begun to rub off on him making lying easier for Vlad. " It's so strong it keeps rewiping his brain" This bit wasnt a lie nor was his dad to happy with it. His dad stode up and strode towards Renfield

"Look at this reflection does anything look strange to you" He asked Renfield. Of course he wouldn't see anything as his dad was a vampire and had lost his reflection. This understandbly in Vlads mind caused Renfield to quake in fear.

"It's just me" Panic clear in his voice.

"That a boy" The Count mocked.

" How are you doing that" Panic gone from Renfield him thinking it was only a trick. That wouldn't but The Count in a good mood Vlad thought.

"Ive been around for hundreds of years, I sleep in a coffin and drink blood whilst moving with unnatural speed, Ringing any bells" Again The Count zipped about the ring tormenting Renfield. It had always been his favorite past time.

"That's Impossible" Renfield cried just before the Count confirmed it. Scaring Renfield whilst causing a memory overload causing him to faint and the wipe to reassert itself. As the count did every morning.

"arent you bored with doing that yet" Vlad question annoyance clear in his tone. Already prepared for his dads response.

"No, Not at all in fact, actually its sometimes the highlight of my day" His father argued quite pleased with himself.

"I like the new Renfield he can cook and he smells a whole lot better than the old one" Vlad responded.

"He thinks Im a toy. He keeps looking for my batteries. Which is most unpleasant" Zoltan complained from the corner. In the background Renfield began to wake before returning to his feet and relisting the breakfast options. Or at least tried to before the Counts annoyance got the better of him.

"You've told us already"

"I forgot. My minds gone blank" Renfield responded.

"We were talking about Vampires remember" The Count whined.

"Vampires thats funny sir, Vampires don't exist" Renfield responded

"Its like living with a goldfish" the Count deadpanned.

"That will be all Renfield" Vlad interuppted. He was getting fed up with the same arguments every morning. Vlad watched as his father moved towards the blood cupboard as usual before offering him it. Again. Vlad could smell the delicious blood and his hold began to falter before he slammed his mental walls down. " No Blood, No Bats Im going to leave a normal life" Vlad Stated.

" We bought this school in the middle of nowhere so we can hide from an army of slayers trying to kill us. Vladamir what is normal about that" His father yelled at him just before a knocking ran through the house as Vlad went to meet Harry.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

This was unusual Harry thought to himself. It was normally Vlad waiting for him not the other way around. He knocked again just as Vlad opened the door almost catching his friend in his face. Harry gave Vlad a quick once over. Looking at the light bags under his eyes and his slightly disheveled apperance.

"Fun morning" Harry joked at his friends expense. That appeared to be what Vlad needed as he let lose a small smile. "Come on let's get going" Harry continued before shivering slightly "oh god Im turning into you" He joked. They turned the corner and Harry could hear the rabble of over students on the stairs as he saw Vlad looking about. Suddenly a like he had blinked for a long time Vlads not next to him anymore and is slightly ahead and looked slightly shook up and even more disheveled and slightly faint before as Harry reached out for him Vlad slowly fell to the floor only just being caught by Harry.

Unaware to Harry, Vlad was having yet another "Vision" of Ingrid running from the slayers. So he picked Vlad up and started to shake him just as Miss Mccauley arrived.

"Vlad, Vlad" she cried just as he began to stir. "Are you alright"

"Im fine, Just a little dazed" Vlad lied, Harry knew that for a fact he knew Vlad to well for him to be able to pull that trick on him. " I tripped, wasnt an accident" Vlad continued before Miss mccauley could question him more. She looke to Harry for confirmation to which he nodded before swearing to himself he would find out what was up with Vlad. However before Harry could begin to Vlad turned and went back up stair leaving Harry on his own. Well then Harry thought to himself before walking off on his own deciding to wait a bit for Vlad. Itd be funner to question him than to go to lesson anyway.

Unaware to Harry was trying to convince his father to help Ingrid which was like talking to a brickwall and as Vlad to make to save Ingrid on his own. Harry hid prepared to keep an eye out for his friend. Somethings going on with Vlad, Harry thought he'd been growing strange for a while. Suddenly Vlad ran down the stairwell clearly in a hurry ignoring Harry. As he crept towards the door. Harry watched him in wonder as he braced himself like he was about to take some daunting task crossing the courtyard.

Then Harry understood why. As Vlad ran across the open courtyard smoke began to pour from his body whilst he was clearly in pain. Harry made sure he was better hidden. As he watched Vlad get caught by Miss Mccauley, Harry decided that he needed to do some research.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Vlad was quickly made to return to his quarters upon which aware of what Zoltan was like he was prepared for a snarky comment.

"Don't say a word" Vlad told him as he chucked his bag down.

"That was very brave" Zoltan began " and very stupid" Yup there was the insult Vlad had been waiting for.

"There we go" Vlad called out annoyed at Zoltan being right. As Zoltan told him about how he could use his bat form to go save Ingrid he began to fade in and out of thought as a vision hit him. It was Ingrid fleeing from the slayers whilst in a car with a beautiful blond girl. The slayers were catching up to them and Ingrid and the girl were trying to make a plan. Right as the car they were fleeing in broke down. Ingrid then used her powers to pop the slayer vans tires as the car suddenly started. At which point Vlad came out of the vision and realising that he could find them he began to plan. As Vlad changed and finished planning. Vlad loathe as he was to admit knew he had only one way he could reach them and turned into a bat before flying away out his bedroom. Just Renfield saw him and fainted. Unaware as he flew away that on hid in the darkness below his room Harry watched his theory certified in the back of his mind.

Vlad flew as fast as he could trying to make sure he got to Ingrid before he was too late. He knew she wouldn't be happy to see him but she need him and his family now. Suddenly he saw the car from his vision and retransformed. As he did he heard the short scream of the who ever had saved Ingrid. As soon as they had spotted him Ingrid got out the car and as usual had to be her snarky self.

"You got old" She said bittely whatever illness she had clearly making her weak.

"and you got sick" he replied hoping she would see sense. But this was Ingrid so he knew she would be stubborn and was quickly proved right.

"I can look after myself" She argued even though they both knew she couldn't.

"So why did you leave Stokely" He pointed out to her trying to make her see sense.

"I got bored"

"No you got burned" He pointed out. He knew she would try and trick him so he was prepared. Spending so much time with Harry and his serpent-tongue had helped him spot lies easier. No that Ingrid could see how much he cared.

"So thats it you came to gload" Ingrid sneered ever the bitter one.

"I came to take you home" He pleaded with her

"Its a bit late to be playing happy families isnt it" She laughed at him.

"We can protect you. Keep you safe from the slayers" He responded. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he wasnt expecting her to be as difficult as she was being.

"I can handle them and Im not afraid to use them, on anyone" She replied trying to make a show of power hoping to scare him. He decided to use his own his eyes going black and a ring of fire appearing around him.

"Youll lose" He told not as threat or trying to scare her but as fact just before making it go back to normal.

"Now your just showing off" She replied bittersweet in her tone. She had made up her mind she just needed to finish being convinced.

"Come home Ingrid. We've missed you" He told her. She let out a dark chuckle in response

"We" She laughed

"Deep down he loves you" Vlad told her hoping she would believe him. He knew his father loved her, he was just set in his ways.

"Give him another chance. He'll prove you wrong" He pleaded with her. Finally she agreed before she got her back in the car as he told her where to go whilst taking the tracking device and going to throw of the slayers.

He sped towards the Slayer Van before ramming it a few time and giving the slayers the scare of their mortal lives before returning home. Ingrid slightly ahead of him.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Whilst Vlad got Erin the "Half-fang" that saved Ingrid settled in after convincing her to stay and after leaving his father and Ingrid to talk. He returned to his room unaware his best friend now knew his darkest secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**ADTOH Chapter 4**

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Thoughts ran rapid around Harrys. Blood pounding in his ears. He couldn't believe that Vlad would keep this secret from him. He had thought that he could trust Vlad. They'd shared everything together put this was taking the cake.

Whilst Harry tried to descipher why Vlad had lied to him. Vlad currently trying to convince his family to look after his sister and learnt and got used to his tutor's. Harry was unaware of this but did go about the school day as usual. He tried to act unfazed with the lack of Vlad but his loner attitude had left him with very few people thats company Harry actually enjoyed. He kept trying to keep his head down and be undisturbed at the fact He'd been left out the loop. So Harry wasn't aware of where he was going when he ran right in to Miss Mccauley.

"Ah Harry, You okay? You've not seen Vlad have you?" She asked after brushing off the slight blow. She looked concerned whilst annoyed at the same time.

"Im fine, But I've not seen him" Harry replied. He wondered what Vlad had done now.

"I should have known Mr Count wouldn't listen to me" Miss Mcauley muttered to herself as she walked away down the corridor, ignoring Harry who just looked shocked.  
"God Damnit Vlad" Harry whispered to himself at least he thought it was to himself.

"Why? what've I done now?" Speak of the devil.

"Im just shocked Vlad it seems Im beginning to rub off on you" Harry replied cheekily. He wasn't going to let Vlad know he knew his secret until he was 100% sure. This also gave him the opportunity to come clean to Harry if it was true.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked confused.

"It doesn't matter does it man?" Harry hinted. Oh it was fun to play the fool. The distrust Harry was beginning to feel was growing a bit to quickly and he had to reign it in a little."Come on man let's head to English and you can tell me all about your morning."

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Over the next half-hour Vlad explained how his sister was home and was ill from the "smoke" from where his old house hadn't burnt down. To anyone else it would sound convincing even would have got look of pity from most but not from Harry. He had taught Vlad how to lie and had figured out all Vlads tells when it came to lying. The shifty glances and shrugg of his shoulders gave it away. But what gave the lie away the most was when in the middle of English, a tall dark toned man with frizzy brown hair dressed smartly walked in.

"Good afternoon, My name is Bertrand De Fortunasa." He introduced with a light french accent.

"Bertand" Miss Mccauley began before

 _"Bertrand"_ He emphasised moving towards Vlad.

Like before it was like he'd blinked for a long time before he looked up to see Vlad and this _Bertrand_ gone.

Now Harry was beginning to get irrated with Vlad. Lying to him was one thing, blowing him off was the rest of the day Harry carryed on like normal. He would have to plan.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

A few hours later he was sat just outside Garside trying to keep an eye on Vlad. He had a plan to confront him. But something else caught his eye. He saw a blond haired girl come out of Vlads house towards the school garage. Harry slowly followed at distance making sure he was hidden. He watched as she arrived and lifted up the boot of what he guessed was hers. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Have you killed the Draculas" A male voice asked from his postion lying in the boot of the car.

"I couldn't. Im so sorry" The girl responed sadness clear in her tone. As she spoke the boy got out the boot and stode up. Harry could tell that they were related somehow through how simlair they looked.

"Don't blame yourself. The Draculas are just to powerful" The boy told her trying to give her some hope.

"No, She was alone, I had a stake in my hand. I don't know why I couldn't" She replied obviously feeling guilty. As she spoke the boy moved behind her.

"I know why. Your not a killer" the boy began. "Think of me as one of _Them_ now" He continued.

"Im never going to hurt you" The girl spoke softly. " You can't make me"

"Then I have to go away. Im changing sis. Im dangerous now" There was the confirmation Harry needed.

"I'll save you" She began before choking up and pulling the boy in to a light hug. Then he boy turned and walked away slowly. Both of them blissfully unaware of the boy watching them. The girl shivered slightly before looking away quickly before returning to the Dracula Household. Leaving Harry with a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADTOH Chapter 5**

 _Hi guys Wolfelja1999 here. Just wanted to say thanks to the favorites and follows so far it means a lot. I have written this, the last few and the next couple of chapters in the same day so please keep that in mind. I own nothing. Also if people would like to see Harry's Gear there will be a link in my bio along with one for his bike. Cheers love you all and remember to review._

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

So many thoughts swam through Harry's head. His best friend, His only true friend, was a vampire. As were his family whilst having some sort of Vampire Hunter living with them that want's to kill them. It was a bit much to take in. Harry had begun to research vampires as much as he could before he'd seen the mystery girl. But that conversation had sealed it in his mind. It made sense which was the scariest thing as no one else had realised. Vlad couldn't go out in the day, he couldn't go near garlic and was always drinking a red liquid.

What information Harry knew as fact gave him an upper hand. Because he had stuff to base theories of he could use diffrent literature to develop a profile of Vlad and Vampire's in general. It had been short in to the development of this profile that Harry found a flaw with his plan. One of the biggest link's between all the diffrent types of vampires was they all shared and ability to hypnotize and through that an ability to wipe mind's. He didn't want to be defenceless so he started making journal's. Theses journal's were so full of information that would mean nothing to someone else but to Harry it would prove vampires were real if he was ever to "forget". He didn't think Vlad would be the type of person to try anything but he had to be certain.

Harry had also taken to training himself physically. He could never be preparped properbly but he could do his best. Whilst he had some trust for Vlad, It was tarnished by this secret, He couldn't trust any other vampire so he had spent four hours with some of his old paintball and motorcross gear to make himself some protective gear. He had lined it all with trace amount's of garlic. Not enough to kill but enough to make sure he was protected.

Speaking of which it was time to go out.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Vlad was annoyed. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to fall for his mothers trick. She had played him again. Was he so stupid to believe Patrick had really left his mum. Now she was regent and he had to find away out of this. Now he had a "photo shoot" his arogrant mother was going to get him killed. and now Bertrand, The only person he had really been able to speak to properly recently was gone. He hadn't been able to speak to Harry since Bertrand had arrived with all the training. Now he had to try and get his Dad home.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Erin couldn't believe it soon everything would be over. She would have her brother back to normal all she had to do was leave this letter to find to let him know. She hadn't been able to bring herself to slay Ingrid or even any of the Draculas but this Blood Brotherhood was her way out, They would do the job and she would have her brother back. After hiding the letter in the the usual spot near a local bridge she began to walk away completly unaware of the dark shape bending down picking up the letter before placing it back and dissapperaing in to the tree's.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

Vlad really hoped this worked. Just looking at Renfield in that awful dress and disguise made him shiver. If there had been any other way he would have taken it as now he would have the image of Renfield in a dress burnt in to his head. Maybe he could mindwipe himself.

Just as the thought crossed his mind a bang came from the gate. Time to put the plan in to action.

"Hello Darlings" Renfield introduced in high nasally voice. In front of him were three very rough looking vampires. All bald and all not looking like they would work for a magazine but who was he to judge.

"Fang magazine, were here to see the Draculas" The strange man replied looking Renfield up and down in disgust.

"Please come in" Renfield replied. How could he be such an idiot Vlad thought.

"No, rid of them" he told Renfield.

"Where is the so-called chosen one" The lead Vampire asked undisturbed.

"He's out" Renfield began quickly "but im all yours. Im ready for my close up"

"I sense a heartbeat" The Leader replied moving closer before reaching upwards "your not even a woman" yanking away Renfields wig leaving him shaking in fear. "Do you think were fools Human scum" giving Renfield one last look of disgust he turned towards his companions "it must be another hoax" turning back to Renfield. "Call us again _Breather_ __and we will be flossing you from our fangs" before as one they disappered round the corner. Just as they dissappeared Vlad saw a dark shape on the opposite roof just before it dissappeared.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

"Who the hell are you" the lead vampire asked the darkly dressed shape across from them.

 _"The Blood Brotherhoo, I presume"_ The shape replied unfaltering. _" I am your second death"_ it spoke before moving towards them quickly. As one the three vampires sped towards the shape before begin to feel weak, groggy and slow. By the time they had reached it they were no advantage over even a _Breather_ thus when the shape hit them it had a major effect. This being was trained it knew how to fight. Launching a mixture of kicks and punchs whilst using flips and slides to get close to each Vampire it slowly staked them till it was just The lead Vampire vs the shadow. The Lead threw the next punch trying to throw off the shadow so he could sink his fangs in. However he had defended him self from sudden knee to the jaw nor the following two hooks to the head. Just as he was beginning to get some semblance of balance back a quick kick to the chest threw him back first on to the cobbles looking up at the stars.

"Who are you" The lead asked. He was an honorable vampire. The only reason he had joined the brotherhood was due to the draculas slighting his honour.

 _" I am your death, I am your nightmare. I AM SHADDIS!"_

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

 _Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, again. I would love to hear what you guys think so remember to review._


	6. Chapter 6

**ADTOH Chapter 6: Fang's For The Memories**

 _Okay this is the one of these parts of Young dracula that becomes very difficult to edit to fit a bigger story. For example in the last chapter I had to make minor edits to not let it be a complete rehash of an episode. Which is what I've had to do here. I hope you guys understand that as much as I enjoy writing these chapters are just painful. Finally that brings me to the most pressing points, I am currently UnBeta'd which leaves some errors and some mistakes as well as giving me no one to bounce ideas of, Don't get me wrong the story is all planned out but there is a moment in this story which will be a pivotal shift of the mood. Which means I either leave this story with a simlair theme and create a spin-off sequel which is much darker from where it would split, or I have the story take on a much darker and mature tone much like the Tv show. Please leave what you think in a review as this descision is the one thing slowing me down. or i can make a poll up to you guys, Wolfelja1999 signing off and on to the tale._

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

"Help, Someone help me." Erin screamed looking around frantically for someone to save her. As her feet began to burn from where the sunlight was begining to crawl up her legs. Small tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she began to give up hope. Turning her head franticly at a speed that could cause whip-lash she catchs sight of the dark cloak sprawled out along the ground pillaring upwards to dark hair and a regal looking boy. Vlad. He stood leisurly casting aside the ropes that held her in place with just a flick of his hands before spinning her towards him. Just as he leant in for a kiss a dark shape sped across the courtyard towards him.

Vlad sat up suddenly almost headbutting Harry who was laughing at his tired friend.

"Vlad, What's put a smile on your face"Harry teased lightly.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people" Vlad anwsered irratitably. He couldn't figure out what irritated him more that he didn't get to kiss Erin or that he didn't see what the shape was.

"Don't fall asleep in lesson then" Harry answered back cheekily. "Oh how the mighty have fallen, I've taken the all powerful Vlad down to the lowly levels of us _mere mortal's_ " he continued his tone still cheeky but with a hint of something more that Vlad couldn't put his finger on. However before he could question his friend Bertrand slid in to the room giving Vlad a nod. Time for another lesson.

"We'll talk later alright Harry" Vlad stated more than asked as he began to pack up his bag. Just he walked round the door and out of the door he heard Harry's faint response.

"No problem Lover boy, no problem at all"

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

As Vlad began to near the training room he heard a faint sobbing coming from the direction of Erin's room. Becoming a Half-fang must be finally hitting her, he thought. He knew how it felt to not want this life.

"I'll catch up in a bit" Vlad told Bertrand who only nodded in response before he sped towards his room. Glancing around his eyes quickly spotted what he was searching for, grabbing it he continued on to Erin's room.

Knocking at the door he waited for Erin's confirmation. The moment he had it he entered the room showing off the little figure he held out in his hands.

"What's that?" She question eyeing up the stuffed monkey in his outstretched hands.

"Mr Cuddles, the second"He replied

"The second?"

"Mr Cuddles the first had an unfortunate accident" He ellaborated. He could still remember when his dad had caught him with the monkey in his coffin. Furios wasn't a strong enough word to describe his father. "It was a million years ago anyway"

"A million?" She replied her smile clearly showing that she didn't believe him.

"Ten... five... Four" he replied nervously her slowly widining smile bringing the truth out from him.

"A vampire with a teddy bear?" She replied the hints of laughter in her voice. Vlad could only nod in response.

"Yup, he was pretty much the only thing I managed to save from Stokely" He said eyeing the toy with fondness. He slowly reached his hands out towards her allowing her to take the teddy from him.

"You miss that place don't you?"

"I had a life there, friends, well a friend" He anwsered.

"Another Vampire?" she asked

"No, a normal" He responded before thinking better of it. "Well not exactly normal but I still miss him" Remembering his first time meeting Robin.

"Why did you leave?"

"After what Ingrid did we had no choice" He could still remember the malice in her eyes after Will had been killed."If we didn't escape when we did, she would have killed us"

"Your sister wrecked your life" Erin responded shocked

"Its kind of her thing"

"and you still saved her from the slayers and let her move in"

"Shes my sister" Vlad responded. Family comes first. "Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"A brother"

"Does he know about?" Vlad asked pointing towards his neck.

"Yeah, he does. He didn't take it very well"

"Nobody ever does" Vlad replied trying to be helpful

"The idea of turning into a vampire... he couldn't handle it, tore us apart"

"Where is he now?" Maybe Vlad could reason with him

"I don't know" Tears beginning to fall ever so slightly "He won't tell me"

"Maybe its for the best, For both of you. He'll reject you maybe even try to slay you" Vlad had heard of too many times when siblings had slayed half-fangs as an act of "Kindness". " He's better of remebering you as you were." This was clearly not what Erin wanted to hear.

"So thats it. Once your a vampire your cut off from your friends and family for eternity" Anger and passion clear in her tone.

"Your not alone" Vlad tried to reason. "You've got me, I mean us" Hoping she wouldn't remeber his fathers outburst when he brought her here. " How about we sit somewhere more comftable" He asked leading her towards the dining room.

"Where do you keep the matches" She asked as soon as they entered the gloomy room. In response he pointed his finger at one of the candles instantly setting it a blaze. "Does it hurt?" She Questioned

"The fire thing? Nah" He replied clicking his finger setting off all the candles. "When your fangs first come through, well you don't want to know about that."

"I do, I need to be prepared" She anwsered. " How bad is the change?"

"It's okay, the fangs are the worst part. But Vampire lifes not all bad the speed things kind of cool, you can hypnotize people" he replied

"Does it work on everyone?"

"You can't hypnotize people your in love with but yeah"

"Even other vampires?"

"Yeah" Remebering the time he hypnotized his dad." Vampires are tough, but breathers our easy" he said with a shrug.

"Have you ever used your powers to get a girl" She joked.

"That would be wrong" Happy that she couldn't read his mind and see the Delilah incident." So so wrong" he whispered. Seeing her light smirk he could tell she didn't completely believe him.

"When will I start wanting to you know" she asked. Here it was the important question he thought.

"Ah blood" He started. "Not till your fully changed"

"And how long will that be?"

"It varies for some people its right away, for others their blood fights it, it can take months"

"Do some people not change?" She asked clearly hopeful.

"No, it happens eventually. Once your bitten theirs no going back."

"I heard, that if you wipe out the clan of the vampire that bit you then you can be cured" She questioned. No she couldn't be that stupid. Could she? " Is that true?"

"No it's just a legend" He emphathisied "Not that it stops people from trying" Yup maybe she was that stupid he thought."No, no that wasnt your plan all along was it?"

"I don't know what your on about"

"Yes you do, Your planning to go after the vampire that bit you" Horror began to spread over his face at this realisation.

"NO, Im not, I promise" She replied trying to calm him.

"Good because violence is never the way"

"Says the vampire king" She joked

"Chosen one actually" He replied just as joking.

"Whatever" She smirked

"I didn't chose this job, It chose me" He responded honestly "I didn't even want to be a vampire" He had tried everything to get out of it.

"So you never found a cure" realisation dawning on Erin.

"No, But you'll get used to it"

"You were born a vampire, this is all normal for you. Sleeping in mouldy coffins. Hiding in shadows..."

"Running from slayers,Not leading a normal life, knowing any friend you make will be gone in 50 years. No sunshine, Its okay" He continued for her.

"Your dad and sister don't seem to have a problem with it"

"Thats because their power hungrey maniacs" at her shocked look he continued "trust me in _our_ world its a compliment, Dad's really loving this whole Chosen one thing"

"So once your bitten, thats it you crave human blood" Erin stated.

"Im never going to drink human blood, Sometimes I get strong cravings but Im going to fight it." Vlad anwsered. Ivan had got him so hopeful but Eric Van Helsing had ruined that for him.

"A vegetarian Vampire?" She questioned. He had to agree it sounded weird to him.

"It didn't last very long" He explained.

"So Basiclly theirs no way out of it, Eventually your family will reject you and some slayer will hunt you down"

"You make it sound so negative..." He began but was cut short at the look she gave him." Im sorry Erin, Im sorry this happened to you"

"Ill never see my brother again" Tears beginning to leak out.

"Maybe" he tried to console her.

"How can I, after everything you've told me. Breathers and Vampires can't mix"

"I can change that" He began "All my life I've had to live up to someones expectations" He remebered when he but on the crown to save his family. "It's my life and I'm going to make this chosen one thing work for me"

"How you going to do that?"

"When I get my full powers Im going to do things my way and if they want lead vampires out of the shadows and take over the world okay, but nobody gets hurt" He replied postive in his goals.

"Nobody gets hurt?"

"I want Vampires and breathers to live in peace, I want the blood shed to end, forever" He stated matter of factly. "Come with me" He tells her. " I need you to meet someone" and with that he grabbed her hand picked her up and sped off, completely unaware of the fact Bertrand had been listening in.

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

With In no time they had made it to Harry's Flat.

"Where are we Vlad?" Erin asked as they stood outside a dark oakdoor.

"This is my proof to you that vampires and breathers can live in peace" He told her knocking on the door. Within minutes Harry anwsered the door.

"Oh Hi Vlad what brings you here?" He asked the moment he opened the door. "Who's your friend?" He continued after noticing Erin.

"This is Erin, Harry Erin, Erin Harry" Vlad introduced. "I've come for that chat" He explained. It was time for Vlad to lay everything on the table.

"Well come in" Harry anwserd moving a side slightly letting them both walk in to the darkly decorated living room packed with notes and books of diffrent kinds. As they began to settle down Vlad caught sight of the titles of a many of the books and shoke as he realised each were focused on a specific topic. Bolting upwards he stared straight at Harry. Erin sat in confused before catching sight of one of the titles and a hint of intricately carved wood."What is it that you want to talk about..." Harry began as he stepped in to the room seeing Vlad in his defensive stance. "Vampire"

 **WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999WOLFELJA1999**

 _Yes, I know im evil haha. Remember to leave a review and to tell me what you think I should do in terms of spin-off or just make the actual story darker and more mature. Thanks for reading._


End file.
